


The New Sexy

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo 2018, Prompt: Competence Kink, Prompt: Glasses, Rated Low M, for now, mcu bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: Fitz's intelligence as a physicist comes in handy for a new mission and he has to dress up for the conference. Hunter thinks he looks damn fine. Longsuffering friend and shipper Daisy has to hear about it.Fluff/humour ft. plentiful sexual references (Rated M)





	The New Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for florchis' prompt "You don't even know how much I want you right now," as well as for my [mcukinkbingo](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/tagged/mcukinkbingo%20masterpost) "Competence Kink" square, and my [mcubingo](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/175060875338/mcu-bingo-masterpost) "Fitzhunter >> Glasses" square.
> 
> Est. Fitzhunter ft. platonic Daisy. Fluff/humour ft. a LOT of sexual references (Rated M; and though I haven't written smut about these two for a while, the answer is yes, I'd be up for a part 2).
> 
> I'm also accepting other prompts (here or @theclaravoyant on tumblr), but am prioritising those that will help me fill my [bingo squares](http://theclaravoyant.tumblr.com/post/174958815476/prompt-me-mcubingo-edition). In the meantime, enjoy!

Hunter had always known Fitz was smart; had always admired it about him, more than he tended to put into words. He himself was not particularly intelligent, at least not in the same way, and certainly not when compared to one of the brightest minds in Shield, and he was okay with that. He had no insecurities about their uneven footing in this regard, and in fact, found it quite a healthy challenge to attempt to keep up with his boyfriend when it came to matters of the mind. But Fitz had never really _looked_ smart. He fidgeted when he talked, he asserted himself in a grumpy and sarcastic way, and he had the air about him of somebody who preferred to tinker in his garage – which of course, he did – rather than announce it to the world. Today all that had changed, and frankly, Hunter was loving it.

Shield needed to track down another physicist – a nuclear physicist, who they believed to be on the verge of making a dangerous deal - and to do that, they’d decided to send the best physicist they had. Fitz had brushed up nice, in a neat grey suit with his stubble trimmed and black-rimmed glasses framing his baby blues. He spoke with an American accent, a Southern drawl he’d picked up and practiced as a child, and he presented at the conference under a different name. He was still tempted to gesture and gesticulate though, which to anyone else might have ruined the allure of his appearance as a smooth but aloof, well-resourced and silver-tongued super-genius. To Hunter, it only served to remind him of Fitz’s intelligence and his passion. How excited he got when Hunter expressed an interest in something he didn’t understand. How he prided himself on every aspect of his work – professional, and otherwise. Those hands could do so much more than describe the shape of a quark or the frequency of a Vibranium atom. Those hands could build worlds and break them down, and Hunter could watch them all day.

“Mmm,” he muttered. “You don’t even _know_ how much I want you right now.”

 _“You know he can’t hear you, right?”_  

At the sound of Daisy’s voice, Hunter baulked, and then leapt into action: tweaking levels and angles on the panel before him just to look busy, even though there was nobody else in the room. 

 _“He’s gone dark for the presentation,”_ Daisy prompted. 

“Right – gone dark – presentation,” Hunter mumbled, trying to pretend like he’d known that all along. He’d forgotten for a moment that he was seeing Fitz through Daisy’s eyes, not his own, though as the vision on the screen began to move around the crowd, away from Fitz and out of Hunter’s control, it was a cold and frustrating way to be reminded. Especially since he could almost feel the grin on Daisy’s face. 

 _“What’s the matter?”_ she teased, perusing random faces for their suspect. “ _Haven’t you ever seen him in glasses before?”_  

“Do I _sound_ like I’ve seen him in glasses before?” 

 _“I’m just surprised, that’s all,”_ Daisy replied nonchalantly. _“He wears them for a lot of smartypants bits. Engineers. Professors… I guess smart really is the new sexy, hm?”_

The way her voice ticked up was like the verbal equivalent of a waggled eyebrow. Hunter glared at the screen in front of him as if he could make her feel his wrath, which he told himself, was due to the fact that she was distracting him from the mission. It was weak, and he made a bad case for it, but still. 

“Shush, you,” he snapped. “Eyes front, or people will get suspicious.” 

 _“Suuuuure. Whatever you say.”_  

Daisy sat back in her chair, facing the stage, but she made a point of looking at the head and shoulders of the man in front of her, so Hunter wouldn’t get too much of the stage.  
  
“Oi!” he scolded, once he realised what she was doing. Daisy bit her lip, but in the end she couldn’t resist, and began to drag her eyes slowly upward, humming [The Stripper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bLX06yR3wY)under her breath. 

 _“Da-da daa, da-da daa, da-da daa, da-da da daa….”_  

“I hate you,” Hunter hissed. 

 _“You’re welcome,”_ Daisy replied.

- 

After the presentation, everyone filed out for cocktails and hors d’ouvres in the foyer. As soon as he could, within reason, Fitz made his way to Daisy’s table. As he sat down, Daisy slipped him back his earpiece.  
  
“Did I miss anything?” he asked, tucking the piece back into his ear.

“Just Hunter perving on you.”  
  
“What?”

 _“- the man is an ADONIS!”_ Hunter was in the middle of declaring enthusiastically when Fitz switched the comms back on. Daisy smirked. She was enjoying stirring Hunter up. It would have done Fitz good to get him a transcript of the praise Hunter had heaped upon him throughout the afternoon, Daisy thought, but since she couldn’t get that, she settled for trying to provoke even more out of him. 

“He is not,” she objected.

“Oi!” Fitz scoffed. 

“What? Dude, you’re alright, but ‘an Adonis’? Come on.” 

“You’re just jealous,” Fitz retorted. “I think it’s nice.” 

 _“’Nice?’”_ Hunter interrupted. _“I’m trying to profess my profound arousal here.”_

Fitz blushed, and ducked his head, touching the glasses just for something to do with his hands. “It’s just maths, Hunter. It’s my job, it’s what I do.” 

 _“See, but that only makes it better!”_ Hunter insisted. _“That was, no joke, one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”_

“Really?” Fitz wondered, preening a little. “Even more than that time I-“ 

Just then, Daisy coughed, and kicked Fitz hard and pointedly in the shin. He fell silent immediately, and she nodded at where a man in a journalism pass was arguing with one of the hostesses. Fitz scowled. With no news of their target this afternoon, he’d been looking forward to downing a gin and tonic or two; formal presentations still did not agree with him, for all the skill he now had to fake it. But as always, duty chose now of all moments to call. 

“Ravish your boyfriend on your own time, ‘Lance,’” Daisy prompted Hunter, who was still waxing lyrical into their earpieces. “We’ve gotta move.”

-

With the scientist locked up in the Pod II, and actual nuclear codes in the suitcase under his arm, Fitz was feeling quite the James Bond by the time the Quinjet flew back to base. The whole way here he had wondered to himself which part of the story he should start with. The part where he’d stolen a tray off a waiter to throw to Daisy to beat up the guy’s bodyguard? The part where he’d had to vault over a near-chest-high steel bench to chase the guy through the kitchen? The narrowly dodged knife attack? The knife attack. Definitely the knife attack. 

“What are you grinning about?” Daisy asked, grinning back. Then her expression melodramatically sobered. “You know what, actually, I don’t wanna know.” 

“For your information, I was thinking about the guy with the knife,” Fitz informed her. She narrowed her eyes, and he was forced to confess; “… and how impressed Hunter’s gonna be when he hears it.”

“You know you don’t _have_ to risk life and limb to impress that guy, right?” Daisy reminded him. “Hunter worships the ground you walk on. You could honestly, not joking, recite the period table and he’d go nuts. And yes, I’m a little disappointed by the _extent_ to which I know that.” 

“Well yeah but –“ Unfazed, Fitz puffed his chest. “It was a _knife attack,_ Daisy. I had to be quick, had to be strong. Had to have my wits about me. Even you’ve gotta admit, it was pretty badass.” 

Daisy rolled her eyes. So help her. “It was.” 

For all her cringing, Daisy couldn’t help but smile when Hunter jogged up the ramp and Fitz leapt out of his seat and they kissed each other, full on the lips. It wasn’t until Fitz started practically dipping backward over Hunter’s arm with the force of it, that she saw fit to interrupt them with a cough. 

“What?” Hunter demanded. “He’s off the clock. It’s ravishing time.” 

“Okay first of all, gross, and second of all – “

She looked between their hopeful, ridiculous faces, and what little desire she had left to keep Fitz here until the enemy scientist was squared away and the weapons and tech costume clothes packed up, finally crumbled. She knew what kinds of shenanigans a couple of lovebirds could get up to after a near-death experience, and why, and after all the times she’d done the same she could hardly begrudge them that. With a sigh, Daisy gestured down the ramp and out of the hangar, sending them scampering off with one final request. 

“Just don’t break those damn glasses, okay?”


End file.
